Ladoga Town
Ladoga Town is the town situated between Route 311 and Route 312. There is a ferry landing to the south that will take the player to various locations by showing the Sailor a ticket in the player's Key Items pocket. There is also a Cycling Road entrance to the north, but it never opens. Walkthrough Upon entering the Town and talking to some of the NPCs wandering around, the player learns that Team Asgard/Olympus is up to no good at the Ladoga Shrine. Once the player makes their way over to the shrine in the center of the town they will watch as the antagonists summon forth Divaevus before attempting to fight you two-on-one. However, Elite Four member Morgan steps in and joins you in a tag-team double battle. Once the player has emerged victorious from the battle, Morgan will have her Walrein use Roar and send Divaevus away again. She will then leave you to continue on your journey. The Instant Lapras, the HM item for Surf, can be found in the furthest house to the north. The player may also visit the ferry landing to the far south but it is inaccessible without having a ticket first. Two brothers who refer to themselves as the Bobstan brothers (undoubtedly because their names are Bob and Stan) in the house directly to the left of the Ladoga Shrine sell type-enhancement held items and type-enhancing gems. TIP: Because Bob sells Metal Coats here, this is the earliest opportunity that the player has to obtain a Scizor or Steelix, barring lucky encounters with Magnemite in the player's Secret Base. A man hidden between the shrine and the Bobstan brothers' house will give the player an egg containing Happiny. TIP: make sure to keep an empty slot in your party before attempting to receive Happiny. 'Ancient Tomes' A man who collects Ancient Tomes can be found in the house above the Pokémon Center. If you find all 12 he will give you the Continent Rope which is used to enter Sephirot Cave on Route 320. 'Manectrite' Once the player has cleared the entire plotline of the Vesryn region, Manectrite will appear in a somewhat hidden spot directly to the right of the entrance to the house where the Bobstan brothers live. 'Lighthouse' After clearing the entire plotline of the Aroma Region, the Lighthouse located northwest of the ferry landing will become accessible. At the top the player will then be able to battle Miror B. as many times as needed to capture any missing Shadow Pokémon that had been encountered up to that point. If the player has collected all of the Shadow Pokémon in the game then they will receive the Tower Photograph upon climbing up the lighthouse again. Obtainable Items |} 'Bobstan Brothers' The following is a list of items sold to the player by the Bobstan brothers ''Salesman Bob'' ''Salesman Stan'' Obtainable Pokémon |} Special Features 'Ferry Landing' The pier in the southern part of the town can be used to access distant lands provided the Sailor is shown a ticket. The full list of tickets and their corresponding locations are given below. Battle at Ladoga Shrine Team Asgard/Olympus are at Ladoga Shrine trying to summon a legendary Pokémon. You will enter a double battle with Morgan against them. 'Team Asgard Commanders Thor & Loki ''(Zeta) '''Team Olympus Commanders Apollo & Artemis ''(Omicron) 'Teammate: Elite Four Morgan''' Trivia *Ladoga Town is named after Lake Ladoga Category:Town Category:Location Category:Vesryn